Sorry Guys!
by TheLastAngel20
Summary: Sasuke dicintai mati oleh Sakura, Hinata hampir terbunuh demi Naruto, tidak diketahui apa pasangan Ino Sai atau Shikamaru, dan Tenten tidak punya kisah cinta apa-apa. Sekarang para cowok punya segalanya, kecuali seorang pacar. Tapi semuanya sdh terlambat!
1. Sori Sai!

Sorry Guys!

Disclaimer: Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto.

Ya dan karena tak kunjung ada suasana romantis atau tambahan saat-saat naruhina dan sasusaku, makanya saya menulis fanfic ini. Dipersembahkan kepada para fans lainnya, yang sama seperti saya jengkel pada Kishi karena Naruto tak kunjung menjawab pengakuan Hinata, Sasuke yang tak kunjung menjawab pengakuan Sakura, Asuma mati meninggalkan Kurenai yang lagi hamil, belum jelas pasangan Ino itu Sai atau Shikamaru sih?, dan Tenten yang sepertinya tak mendapat kisah romantis apa-apa. Hell, cerita Naruto tentang pertarungaaaaan terus. Oke, itu cerita buat para cowok, tapi kalau gitu kenapa kisah cintanya gantung semua? Ayo kita demo melawan Kishi. Sorry bercanda, Kishi masih tetap pengarang yang hebat kok, hehe.

Catatan: kebanyakan tokoh disini berumur 25 tahun. Aku anggap awal Naruto Shippuuden mereka berumur 15 tahun. Jadi cerita ini tentang 10 tahun kemudian.

Ok ini dia, bab pertama!

* * *

Sai bersenandung sambil membawa sekuntum mawar, menuju toko bunga Yamanaka. Ia masuk mencari seorang gadis yang berambut pirang. Ah itu dia! Sedang membaca buku.

"Hai Ino," Sai mendekat, tersenyum lebar.

Ino masih membaca, sepertinya tidak menghiraukan Sai.

"Eh halo Ino," Sai melambaikan tangannya di depan wajah Ino.

"Oh hai Sai," Ino tersenyum tipis, seperti baru sekarang menyadari kehadiran Sai.

"Hai," Sai tersenyum malu, wajahnya bersemu merah. „Ano… ini sekuntum bunga untukmu," Sai menyerahkan bunga mawar itu kepada Ino.

Ino mengangkat alis. „Sai, aku menghargai pemberianmu, tapi ini kan bunga yang kamu beli kemarin di toko ini."

"Habis ini satu-satunya toko bunga di Konoha," dahi Sai berkeringat.

Ino menghela napas lalu menerimanya, „makasih Sai."

"Sama-sama," Sai bersandar di atas meja kasir. „Ano Ino, maukah kamu pergi denganku ke pesta dansa hari ini?"

Ino langsung batuk-batuk,"Aduh, maaf Sai, aku masih banyak urusan. Aku harus cuci pakaian dan perbaiki kulkas malam ini. Maaf ya Sai."

Sai memperlihatkan raut wajah kasihan, „kalau kamu mau, aku bisa membantu."

"Tidak terima kasih Sai," Ino tidak terlihat terkesan sama sekali. Ia kembali membaca buku.

"Kalau begitu aku permisi…"Sai melambaikan tangan sambil tersenyum.

Beberapa menit kemudian, Sakura memasuki toko bunga Yamanaka.

"Hai Ino, tadi kulihat Sai di jalan, sepertinya dia depresi."

Ino membalikkan halaman. Ia terlihat tidak terkesan sama sekali.

"Terus? Aku yakin dia akan baik-baik saja, bukankah dia baik-baik saja selama sepuluh tahun terakhir ini?"

Sakura tertawa, melihat-lihat bunga di sekitarnya.

"Bukan kamu saja yang jengkel Ino."

Ino berdengus,"oh ya kamu kan yang paling parah keadaanya. Aku benar-benar mulai kasihan padamu. Dulu kamu dikejar dua cowok keras kepala, sekarang kamu dikejar cowok paling gila di Konoha."

"Well aku sudah bilang sama Naruto dan Lee kalau kuanggap mereka cuma teman saja," Sakura mengambil sekuntum bunga mawar merah, memperhatikannya dengan senyum. "Oh dan Sasuke…? Hahaha… baru sekarang saat butuh seorang istri untuk membangkitkan klan dia jadi ingat padaku…" Sakura merobek-robek mawar itu dengan kesal. "Kenapa sih baru sekarang? 13 tahun lebih aku mengejar-ngejarnya! Memberikan cinta yang tulus! Mencoba membahagiakannya! Menahan sakit dan menumpahkan air mata! Selama 13 tahun lebih! Kembalikan masa mudaku Uchiha brengsek!"

Sakura mengamuk, menginjak-injak mawar merah itu sampai gepeng. Ino masih terlihat sibuk membaca buku.

"Tsk tsk Sakura, biarkan saja Sasuke merangkat ke tempatmu. Aku bisa paham sih apa yang kamu rasakan. Bagaimana tidak? Bukan cuma kita saja, tapi Hinata dan Tenten, bahkan kudengar kakaknya Gaara itu, siapa namanya? Oh Temari. Ya mereka semua sama seperti kita. Setelah perang ninja selesai, setelah kita menggoreng Madara, para cowok masiiiiiiih juga belum memperhatikan kami."

Sebuah nadi di dahinya Sakura berdenyut, mengingat kejadian beberapa tahun yang lalu.

Perang usai, Madara mati, saatnya berpesta ria. Sakura, Ino, Hinata dan bahkan Tenten sibuk menyembuhkan dan mengurus para ninja yang terluka, mereka kerja siang dan malam. Sementara para cowok sibuk berpesta dan merayakan kembalinya Sasuke ke Konoha. Ternyata Madara dan Kabuto mempergunakan Sasuke, dan ia sadar hal itu sebelum semuanya terlambat. Naruto dan Sasuke dianggap pahlawan, dan Naruto dijanjikan posisi sebagai Hokage setelah Tsunade pensiun.

Sakura yang lelah kerja siang malam memutuskan mampir ke tempat para cowok. Ia ditemani Hinata.

Sasuke dan Naruto, berkumpul bareng yang lainnya saling bercanda ria, ngobrol banyak, makan mie ramen dan minum-minum.

"Halo Sasuke-kun…" Sakura tersipu malu.

"Hai N-Naruto-kun," Hinata tersipu lebih malu lagi.

"Ah Sakura, halo. Ngapain kesini?" Sasuke tanya.

"Ano, aku mau ngomong sama Sasuke,"Sakura terlihat tegang. Pipinya tambah merah.

"Aku sedang sibuk Sakura, nggak bisa lain kali?" Sasuke kembali mendengarkan cerita Naruto yang sepertinya tidak menyadari kehadiran Hinata yang duduk di sampingnya.

"Cuma sebentar Sasuke-kun. Ini penting sekali," Sakura memohon.

"Hn baiklah,"Sasuke bangkit lalu mengikuti Sakura yang senang luar biasa.

Setelah cukup jauh, Sasuke bertanya, "Apa?"

Sakura terlihat gugup. "Begini Sasuke-kun… aku tahu kalau selama ini aku sudah jelas tentang hal itu… bahkan aku sudah mengaku sekali padamu… tapi aku ingin sekali lagi memberitahumu… kalau aku suka sekali Sasuke-kun-"

"Oh Sasuke!" Kiba muncul entah dari mana. "Sang Hokage mencarimu, ini soal izin kamu ikut ujian Chuunin."

Sasuke terlihat senang sekali. "Benarkah? Aku harus ke tempatnya sekarang, maaf Sakura lain kali saja kita ngobrol lagi, dahh" dan dengan begitu, Sasuke pergi begitu saja.

Sakura berdiri dengan wajah dongkol. Ia sepertinya belum bisa mencerna keadaan yang baru saja ia lewati. Ia telah siap ditolak mentah-mentah oleh Sasuke, bahkan sedikit berharap kalau ia akan diterima olehnya. Tetapi dicuekin?

Tidak lama kemudian ia menemukan Hinata menangis, bahunya ditepuk-tepuk oleh Tenten yang mencoba menghiburnya. Alasan Hinata menangis adalah karena Naruto tidak menyadari kehadirannya dan terus bicara soal Sasuke, latihan, ujian Chuunin, dan ramen.

Setahun kemudian. Konoha telah pulih, Sasuke dan Naruto lulus bahkan ke tingkat Jounin. Hubungan antar desa telah dijalankan dengan baik, kerja sama tercapai. Semua ancaman bisa teratasi, dunia terasa damai. Hanya ada satu masalah kecil…

"Setelah para cowok mendapat gelar yang mereka inginkan, pekerjaan yang bagus, uang yang banyak, makan yang banyak, rumah sendiri dan kehormatan dari orang-orang desa, baru mereka sadar kalau mereka butuh pacar, atau istri, atau partner untuk bereproduksi. Sorry guys, tapi tidak denganku!" Ino membanting bukunya ke meja kasir.

"Benar Ino! Kita para ceweklah yang seharusnya dikejar! Kita para ceweklah yang harus milih-milih pasangan! Bahkan dalam dunia binatang pun, sang jantan harus menangkan hati sang betina! Para cowok begitu beruntung dikejar-kejar cewek-cewek baik seperti kita! Cantik lagi! Tapi alamak! Yang mereka pikirkan itu latihan, latihan, kekuatan, balas dendam, Sasuke, dan ramen terus!" mata Sakura berapi-api.

"Huh sejak setahun kita berhenti mengejar-ngejar siapapun, eh baru mereka datang dengan santainya mau ajak kita makan," Ino mengibas-ibas rambutnya.

"Aku masih ingat betul beberapa bulan yang lalu… aku tidak akan pernah lupa wajah Naruto waktu itu," Sakura tertawa.

Naruto berjalan pulang dengan suram. Walaupun ia sudah tidak apa-apa lagi, tapi sudah seminggu sejak ia ditolak Sakura mentah-mentah dengan alasan ‚kehidupan single terlalu berharga buatnya'. Naruto secara tidak sengaja bertemu Sakura yang berdiri di depan toko buku.

Naruto nyengir, „Hai Sakura-chan, ngapain disini?"

Sakura melambaikan tangan, tersenyum. "Oh halo Naruto. Ini aku lagi nunggu Hinata."

"Hinata..?" Naruto mencoba mengingat-ingat kenapa ia merasa seperti berhutang sesuatu kepada Hinata.

Oh ya sekarang dia ingat! Waduh… sudah berapa hari sejak kejadian itu…? Eh tunggu, sudah sembilan tahun rupanya!

"Maaf membuatmu menunggu Sakura-san!"

Naruto mengangkat kepalanya dan wajahnya berubah menjadi tomat matang.

"Oh nggak apa-apa kok Hinata-san," Sakura tersenyum.

Naruto mencoba untuk tidak mimisan. Hinata telah berubah dari seorang gadis pemalu yang manis sekali, menjadi seorang wanita muda yang santun, anggun, sangat seksi, berdada cukup besar, memiliki lekuk tubuh yang sempurna, dan rambutnya yang panjang seperti sutra yang gelap. Dari gerakannya bisa terlihat kalau Hinata adalah seseorang dengan kemampuan membunuh yang cepat. Lambang anbu terlihat jelas di lengannya, seperti Sakura.

"Oh selamat siang Naruto," Hinata tersenyum manis sekali, membuat kedua lutut Naruto terasa seperti bubur.

"Se-se-selamat siang," Naruto menelan ludah. Baru sekarang ia sadar apa yang telah ia lewatkan sebagai seorang pria.

"Kudengar kamu lulus dari ujian Jounin, selamat ya?" ucap Hinata masih tersenyum.

"T-terima kasih Hinata-chan…" Naruto merasa kedua telinganya seperti berasap.

"Kalau begitu sampai nanti Naruto," Hinata dan Sakura beranjak pergi meninggalkan Naruto yang berdiri mematung.

Ino dan Sakura tertawa keras mengingat kejadian itu.

"Yah yah dan sekarang? Dia mengejar Hinata seperti dia mengejarku dulu… tapi Hinata sekarang terlalu sibuk peduli tentang hal yang dulu paling penting buat Naruto, yaitu latihan.

"Ya, ternyata masalah karier jauh lebih penting, daripada cowok. Dan lebih adil. Kamu kejar karier, imbalannya pasti datang. Kamu kerja Sai? Bisa ubanan kamu setelah lima tahun,"Ino menghela napas.

"Hm sudah sore, aku mau belanja dulu. Sampai nanti malam Ino, ingat, jam sembilan ya!" Sakura beranjak pergi.

"Oh Sakura?" Ino membuka bukunya.

"Ya?" Sakura berbalik.

"Lima ribu," Ino menunjuk ke bunga mawar di lantai yang gepeng oleh amukan Sakura.

Sakura sweatdrop.

* * *

Nah gimana menurut kalian? Review please, bisa jadi inspirasi bagus buat cerita ini. Saya masih ragu sih apa sebaiknya saya lanjutkan atau tamatkan disini. Maaf kalau bab ini pendek dan ada beberapa kesalahan nulis, tapi habisnya saya nggak bisa tidur sampai jam delapan pagi. Maaf sekali lagi, semoga kalian suka bab ini! Akan ada beberapa bab fanfic lain yang menyusul minggu ini. Beberapa hampir selesai malah. Sampai nanti!


	2. Sori Sasuke!

Sori Sasuke!

Disclaimer: Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto yang menjadi alasan saya menulis fanfic ini. XD

Catatan: kebanyakan tokoh disini berumur 25 tahun. Aku anggap awal Naruto Shippuuden mereka berumur 15 tahun. Jadi cerita ini tentang 10 tahun kemudian.

* * *

Saatnya makan siang. Setelah Sakura keluar dari toko bunga Yamanaka, ia sangat bingung mau makan apa sekarang. Ramen? Ueeehhhg, bosan. Taiyaki? Nggak, sudah kemarin. Sushi? Agak mahal. Nasi bento? Oh yes… terutama nasi bento Mbak Kikyo. Ya ya ke sana saja!

Setelah makan siang, tentu dengan membawa sebuah bungkus nasi bento untuk makan malam di tempat Ino yang mengadakan pesta piyama, Sakura pergi belanja. Ia membeli piyama baru, beberapa cemilan, dua buah DVD terbaru, dan cat kuku pink. Di jalan ia bertemu dengan nenek Aya yang kemarin diobati tulang belakangnya oleh Sakura. Nenek Aya menghadiahkan Sakura banyak kue mochi sebagai rasa terima kasih. Sakura terharu. Di jalan ia bertemu banyak murid TK-nya. Sakura selain kerja di rumah sakit, ia juga kerja sebagai guru TK karena suka anak-anak.

Berjalan pulang, Sakura merasa bahagia luar biasa. Ia berpikir apa yang semestinya ia lakukan begitu ia pulang. Masih ada empat jam sebelum pesta piyama mulai. Sakura bingung antara yoga atau latihan. Yang jelas ia nanti akan mandi berendam memakai minyak aroma terapi yang Tenten sarankan dua hari yang lalu. Atau ia minum teh saja sambil baca buku?

Saat Sakura belok ke kanan, tidak bisa memutuskan akan melakukan apa sebelum pesta, ia merasakan kehadiran seseorang di belakangnya. Tetapi sebelum ia bisa berkutik, dua lengan maskulin yang sangat kuat memeluknya. Sebuah nadi di dahinya Sakura berdenyut karena kenal betul pemilik kedua lengan itu.

"Selamat siang Sakura, hari ini pun kamu tambah cantik saja," suara gelap Sasuke terdengar lembut di telinga Sakura, tetapi ia sangat tidak terkesan.

"Selamat siang Sasuke, ehm… ada yang bisa kubantu?" Sakura berusaha lolos dari pelukan Sasuke.

"Ada banyak hal yang bisa kamu bantu aku Sakura," ujar Sasuke.

Maksudnya?

Sasuke membalikkan Sakura yang sweatdrop melihat orang-orang di jalan memperhatikan mereka, mencium punggung tangannya.

"Waduh Sasuke, maaf tapi aku ingat ada urusan penting sekali…" Sakura memperlihatkan senyum yang dipaksakan yang sepertinya tidak disadari oleh Sasuke.

"Lupakanlah urusan-urusan itu, sekarang ada urusan yang lebih penting," Sasuke memainkan rambutnya Sakura.

Sakura semakin lama semakin malu. Ia nggak tahan lagi menjadi bahan tontonan.

"Begini Sasuke… aku ada pekerjaan di rumah sakit, kalau aku punya waktu luang aku akan kasih kabar," Sakura tertawa aneh.

"Kedua pipimu merah… begitu manis. Tapi kamu tidak usah merasa malu. Semua orang sudah tahu hubungan kita," Sasuke mengelus pipinya Sakura.

Hubungan apa! teriak Sakura dalam hatinya. Uchiha ini sudah nggak waras! Pipinya merah karena merasa malu sekali dijadi bahan tontonan seperti sinetron bollywood!

"Pergilah ke pesta dansa denganku Sakura, aku akan ajak kamu makan malam. Kita bisa pergi ke permandian panas juga… menikmati cahaya bintang bersama."

Sakura memandang Sasuke dengan wajah dongkol. Enak saja! Saat wajah Sasuke semakin dekat dengan wajahnya, Sakura panik. Dengan cepat ia mengambil bungkus nasi bento dan mendorongnya ke wajah Sasuke. Sang pewaris Uchiha itu terkejut dan membersihkan wajahnya, kesempatan emas buat Sakura untuk melarikan diri. Ia berlari jauh dengan cepat, meninggalkan jejak asap di belakangnya.

Saat Ino membuka pintu, ia mendapati seorang Sakura bercucuran air mata di depannya. Sakura amat sangat menangisi nasi bento yang telah ia korbankan.

"Dasar Emo! Pantat ayam! Uchiha brengsek!" Sakura menangis di atas pundaknya Ino. "Kasihan nasi bento-ku! Hiks hiks, makan malamku jadi hilang melayang."

"Sudah, sudah Sakura," Ino sweatdrop memberikan Sakura tisu untuk membersihkan hidung dan wajahnya. "Lupakan saja Uchiha itu, sekarang waktunya kita untuk berpesta. Pesta ini kan aku buat supaya kita nggak usah ke pesta dansa. Ayo masuk, Hinata dan Tenten sudah menunggu di atas."

Sakura senang mendengar ajakan Ino. Dengan beberapa biskuit yang diberikan Ino, ia menghibur dirinya atas tragedi nasi bentonya. Sesampainya di atas, ia mendapati Hinata dan Tenten dengan ceria sedang membaca beberapa majalah gosip Konoha. Mereka juga melihat beberapa foto yang dikirim guru Kurenai tentang anaknya yang baru masuk akademi. Saat para cewek sedang berdiskusi akan memasak apa bersama untuk makan malam, bel pintu berbunyi. Ternyata yang datang Temari yang telah diundang oleh Ino. Bersama mereka akhirnya memutuskan akan memasak nasi goreng. Karena Hinata suka sayur, Sakura suka daging, Ino suka ikan, dan Tenten suka telur, mereka memasukkan segalanya ke dalam nasi goreng. Temari sibuk membuat sambal pedas, resep rahasia para ninja Suna. Sambil tertawa dan bercanda ria mereka sangat menikmati kebersamaan mereka.

Tidak jauh dari rumah Ino, di sebuah rumah pesta, banyak pasangan menari dan berdansa. Sang pewaris Uchiha sedang menyandarkan punggungnya ke dinding, memakai pakaian biru gelap yang sangat cocok buatnya. Ia sedang memperhatikan sekeliling, tetapi setiap ajakan cewek yang mau berdansa dengannya, ia tolak mentah-mentah. Sasuke mulai kehilangan kesabaran. Dimanakah sang dewi berambut pink itu?

Beberapa meter jauhnya dari Sasuke, Naruto mengobati kesedihannya dengan makan banyak ramen. Ia tidak bisa berdansa dengan cewek manapun kecuali dengan Hinata pujaannya! Neji sedang duduk frustasi dan Shikamaru terlihat bosan luar biasa. Sai dengan sedih menggambar wajah seorang cewek dengan rambut berkuncir panjang.

"Guys, para cewek nggak akan datang, kalau ada satu hal yang aku tahu yang Temari tidak suka, itu adalah datang terlambat," Shikamaru menghela napas.

"H-Hinata-chan…" Naruto bercucuran air mata, sambil memakan mangkok ramennya yang kedua belas.

"Kemana saja mereka sih? Masa kerja?" ujar Neji frustasi.

"Mungkin mereka ke tempatnya Ino, kan sudah sering mereka berpesta disana," Sai menghela napas menggambar sebuah bunga di atas kepala kunoichi itu.

Sasuke membuka kedua matanya. Tiba-tiba ia berjalan, lalu menarik mangkok ramen dari tangan Naruto.

"Ayo kita pergi ke tempatnya Ino dan melihat bagaimana mereka bisa bersenang-senang tanpa kita. Naruto ayo bangun, berhenti menangis seperti cewek. Sai, Neji, Shikamaru, ayo kita pergi."

Para cowok saling bertukar pandang, lalu mereka tersenyum. Ya kenapa mereka tidak ke tempat para cewek saja kalau mereka tidak datang?

Para cewek benar-benar sibuk. Setelah makan nasi goreng buatan mereka sendiri sampai penuh, mereka pergi karaoke di kamar Ino sambil menari lucu. Setelah itu mereka ngobrol, bertukar cerita sambil mencat kuku. Temari yang memuji rambut halus Hinata, menyisirnya sambil menceritakan tentang desa Suna. Tidak lama kemudian Ino sibuk mengumpulkan beberapa DVD yang belum mereka tonton, dan Sakura menceritakan pertemuannya dengan Sasuke tadi siang. Temari menggelengkan kepala.

"Kalian semua, aku tahu kalau kalian nggak suka dikejar saat ini, tapi kalian lebih beruntung daripada aku. Shikamaru sudah beberapa kali mengajakku kencan, tetapi ia benar-benar nggak tahu apa itu suasana romantis. Aku biarkan rambutku terurai, dia malah memuji cuaca. Kita kencan ke bioskop, eh dia malah menungguku di kedai ramen. Kita kunjungi rumahnya, eh dia ajak aku main Igo. Makanya aku nyerah saja sih…" Temari menyelipkan jepit rambut teratai ke rambut Hinata.

"Kasihan kamu Temari, padahal kamu kunoichi yang sangat tangguh," Tenten menggelengkan kepala.

"Hah kalau saja Shikamaru tahu berapa banyak ninja yang sudah melamarku di Suna…" Temari menyerahkan Hinata sebuah cermin.

"Hey siapa mau kue mochi?" Sakura menawarkan.

Semua tentu saja mau, dan dengan begitu para cewek kembali melupakan para cowok, tetapi tidak begitu dengan mereka. Yap, kelima cowok itu sedang berdiri tersembunyi di dalam pohon di depan kamar Ino yang ada di lantai dua, menyaksikan kegiatan para cewek itu dengan saksama.

"Hey apa kalian sudah beli baju piyama baru?" Sakura bertanya.

"Sudah dong!" jawab yang lainnya.

Dengan riang mereka mengeluarkan baju piyama baru mereka. Sakura membeli gaun tidur pendek yang berwarna merah muda, Hinata yang berwarna ungu dengan banyak pita, Tenten yang hijau muda, Ino yang tentunya nggak mau punya warna yang sama dengan lainnya punya yang kuning dan Temari yang merah. Mereka berganti pakaian, mencoba piyama baru mereka. Lima cowok pengintip, berusaha keras untuk tidak mimisan. Hanya Naruto yang gagal.

Sasuke memalingkan mukanya dengan cool, wajahnya memerah sedikit. Kedua pipinya Neji dan Shikamaru memerah, dan Sai tidak bisa mengalihkan pandangannya dari Ino.

Tiba-tiba kelima cowoknya ribut.

"Hei jangan memandang cewekku dalam baju tidur!"

"Hah siapa yang mandang! Kamu juga lagi asyik-aysikkan nonton!"

"Berhenti nonton!"

"Naruto, mimisan kamu sudah parah, kalau begini terus kamu bisa anemia."

Para cewek yang masih sibuk ngobrol tidak mendengar keributan di luar. Ino mengajak yang lainnya untuk nonton film.

"Disini panas, aku buka jendela ya?" ujar Hinata.

"Eh tunggu!" Ino mengangkat tangannya.

Hinata membuka jendela. Dan menyadari kehadiran lima cowok yang berdiri di atas pohon di depannya sambil berantem.

Untuk beberapa detik para cowok berhenti berantem dan para cewek berhenti ngobrol. Mereka saling memandang tanpa sepatah katapun. Suasananya hening. Lalu seperti bom yang meledak, para cewek berteriak.

"KYAAAAAAAAA! PENGINTIP! ORANG MESUM!"

Serangan kunai dan shuriken datang bertubi-tubi dari jendela Ino. Bahkan Ino mengambil bazooka-nya dan melancarkan beberapa serangan. Para cowok terpaksa melarikan diri kalau tidak ingin mati terbunuh. Pohon tempat mereka berdiri tadi sekarang terlihat seperti brokoli yang dimakan ujungnya.

Setelah para cowok menghilang, Sakura menutup korden dan mengunci jendela rapat-rapat. Tenten masih membawa gulungan kertas raksasa yang baru saja ia buka. Hinata menangis di atas pundaknya Ino.

"Hiks… hiks… aku dilihat setengah telanjang sebelum malam pernikahanku," Hinata menangis histeris.

"Dasar pantat ayam, berani-beraninya intip aku," Sakura mengamuk.

Tubuh Temari dikelilingi aura pembunuh. „Sampai kapan Shikamaru akan puas mempermainkan perasaanku…"

"Tidak bisa begini terus!" Sakura tidak bisa menengankan dirinya.

"Ya betul!" Tenten setuju.

Ino berpikir, tiba-tiba ia mendapat ide.

"Bagaimana kalau kita kencan dengan cowok lain?"

Para cewek lainnya memandangnya dengan dongkol.

"Nggak usah serius, ini cuma pura-pura, sampai para cowok menyerah soal kita," ujar Ino dengan nada puas.

"Menurutmu mereka akan menyerah?" tanya Tenten sedikit tidak yakin.

"Ya pastilah. Saat ini mereka masih seenaknya, tapi begitu mereka melihat kita dengan cowok lain mereka bakalan bosan sendiri," Ino tambah yakin.

"Ya apa boleh buat, nggak ada salahnya mencoba," Temari mengangguk.

Ino tersenyum, lalu menghidupkan komputernya. Sakura memberikan banyak tisu kepada Hinata yang mulai tenang. Ino membuka sebuah website buat para single di Konoha yang mencari teman untuk kencan. Dengan saksama para cewek memperhatikan beberapa profil.

"Wah banyak cowok keren yang single ya?" Temari tambah antusias.

"Cowok itu kelihatnya imut," Tenten menunjuk ke foto seorang cowok tinggi berambut coklat.

"Aku mau yang itu saja…" Hinata menunjuk ke foto seorang cowok yang pirang dan bermata biru.

Sakura memilih cowok tinggi berambut hitam, Temari memilih seorang Chuunin yang kerja sebagai seorang guru dan Ino memilih seorang cowok ganteng yang kaya. Terserah siapa saja asal bisa traktir.

"Aku akan mengirim mereka semua pesan dan foto kita. Kita akan bertemu mereka besok di Konoha's Bar," Ino tersenyum saat mengetik pesan-pesan itu.

"Kalau begitu aku bisa tenang deh," ujar Sakura senang.

Para cewek lainnya kembali ke aktifitas mereka masing-masing. Tidak jauh, di luar rumah itu, seorang Uchiha yang mendengar pembicaraan mereka, tersenyum penuh kemenganan. Untung dia tidak langsung kabur tadi, sehingga ia memperoleh informasi penting ini. Tidak cuma-cuma ia menjadi ketua Anbu. Jadi Sakura yakin bahwa rencananya akan berhasil?

„Fufufu… salah besar kamu dewi manisku. Aku justru akan semakin berusaha mengejarmu. Bukankah ada pepatah, semakin sulit dikejar, malah semakin menantang buat para cowok? Lihat saja siapapun yang akan menjadi teman kencanmu besok… dia bakalan menyesal sampai mati," dan dengan begitu Sasuke menghilang dalam kegelapan.

Sakura malam itu tidur lelap, tidak menyadari bahaya yang akan ia hadap besok.

* * *

Kayaknya pepatah 'semakin sulit dikejar, semakin tertantanglah cowok itu' hanyalah rekayasa Sasuke saja XD. Oh dan saya tahu nggak ada yang namanya bazooka di cerita Naruto, tetapi saya nggak mampu menahan diri menulis itu. Saya sangat menikmati menulis fanfic ini, saya berharap kalian menyukainya. Oh ya buat yang minta ShikaTema, sudah saya tambahkan disini. Harap kalian puas, hehe. Dan tanda "…" nggak bisa saya hilangkan, karena itu adalah tanda dialog, atau kata-kata sulit yang tidak biasa dalam bahasa Indonesia. Saya lebih suka menulis sesuai EYD. Kalau bisa XD. Kayaknya masih sangat jauh dari sempurna.

Terima kasih atas semua review kalian. Sayangnya tidak bisa saya jawab semuanya, tapi saya berencana akan menjawab semuanya sebisa mungkin setelah update "Captured in His Eyes". Update-nya akan datang dekat-dekat ini. Bab selanjutnya "Extreme Ways" juga hampir selesai.

Oke deh waktunya tidur sekarang, selamat tidur! (Tidur bareng dengan para cewek lainnya setelah kerja keras semalam).


End file.
